Valentine's Day
by Angel Raye
Summary: Just a silly Valentine's Day story with the Chibi Scouts.


Hi Everyone! Even though I am not a big fan of Valentine's Day I thought I would write a Valentine's Day story. I heard that it is a big holiday in Japan.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
Valentine's Day  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was a typical evening during suppertime in the Crystal Palace. Annika was picking at her food with Raye trying to get her to eat just a couple of more bites. Gloria was forgetting her manners and constantly making snide remarks. Amy was keeping a close eye on Ariel hoping she would not fall asleep in her food. Rini was talking constantly about Helios.  
"Mom," Daisy suddenly piped up. "There is going to be a Valentine's Day dance at school for the fifth and sixth graders. Can I go?"  
[Author's Note: I know in the United States sixth grade is a part of junior high however in the Sailor Moon world it seems that junior high starts in seventh so I am going with the Sailor Moon schools.]  
"I don't see why not," Lita replied.  
"Cool," Daisy squealed. "Maggie coming too."  
"I love Valentine's Day," Rini sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It is such a romantic holiday."  
"Gag," groaned Faith. "Where's my barf bag?"  
"Faith," Michiru shot out a warning. Hope giggled.  
"Are you going to spend Valentine's Day with Helios," asked Madelyn.  
"Of course," Rini replied.  
"Are you going to lose your virginity that night," asked Ariel. Amy was taking a sip of her drink and promptly spit it out. The rest of the adults smothered their laughter while the children looked confused. Rini had turned a bright crimson color.  
"Ariel Mia Mizuno," Amy demanded. "What made you ask a question like that?"  
"I was just asking," Ariel replied. "I read that book about where babies come from. I know all about it." Amy groaned. When Ariel was four she had gotten hold of the book about babies and took it to preschool to show her friends. Amy had been completely mortified when she found out.  
"She had better not," Endymion stated. "Otherwise there will be trouble."  
"I am not going to Dad," moaned Rini.  
"Mama what are they talking about," asked Annika.  
"Never mind," Raye hastily replied.   
"No one ever tells us anything," grumbled Gloria.  
"Let's go," Amy picked her daughter up. "You and I are going to have a long talk about this."  
  
The next day after school the third graders were filing out. "So Ariel what did your mom say to you last night," asked Gloria.  
"She washed my mouth out with soap," Ariel replied dolefully.  
"That's better than a spanking," Hope pointed out.  
"Annika," a voice called. Annika turned to see a boy from their class coming toward them.  
"Jake," she exclaimed.   
"Will you be my Valentine," asked Jake.  
"Why not," giggled Annika.  
"Yuck," grumbled Gloria.  
"Hey Gloria will you be my Valentine," asked another boy named Andy.  
"Sure," Gloria replied.  
"What is going on," asked Faith as she joined the others.  
"Gloria and Annika just got Valentines," Hope replied.  
"Gross I am not going to get one," Faith made a face.  
"You have to its Valentines Day," Ariel protested.  
"Not on your life,' grumbled Faith.  
"Hey Hope do you need someone to be your Valentine," asked a boy by the name of Mark.  
"Yes," giggled Hope.   
"Then let's be Valentines," Mark declared and Hope agreed.  
"This is disgusting," groaned Faith to Ariel.  
"Well," Ariel murmured. A little boy from her gifted program was watching her. She ran over to him.  
Pathetic," Faith shook her head. She started to head toward the door and ran into a boy from her baseball team.   
"Hi Faith," he said.  
"Oh hi Brad," she replied.  
"How about being my Valentine," asked Brad.  
"No way," Faith protested.  
"Oh come on it will be fun," Brad pleaded and he kissed Faith on the cheek.  
Faith socked him on the nose in return.  
  
"I can't believe this," Haruka was shouting. "You broke the boy's nose."  
"He kissed me," Faith replied.  
"That's no reason to hit him," Michiru stated sternly.  
"You will be grounded until further notice," Haruka added.  
"Bummer," grumbled Faith as she went into her room.  
  
"I have got something to tell you," Lita told Daisy.  
"What is it," asked Daisy.  
"Your father and I are going to be chaperones at the dance," Lita replied.  
"Really," Daisy asked with a fixed smile on her face.  
"Yes," Lita replied. "Won't that be fun?"  
"Sure," Daisy said. When Lita left the room Daisy flopped back onto the bed. "Wonderful," she groaned.  
"What's wrong," asked Crescent. "I thought you liked being with your mother."  
"I do," Daisy replied. "But you know what kids think of chaperones. I hope Mom and Dad don't do anything to embarrass me."  
"They won't," Crescent assured her.  
Daisy was not convinced.  
  
On Valentine's Day all of the girls, with the exception of Faith, had chocolates to give the boys who were to be their valentines.   
"You all are wasting your time," Faith told them. "Those boys will drop you like hot potatoes once this day is over."  
"If mine does I'll sock him one," growled Gloria.  
  
"Boys are creeps," shouted Hope as they arrived home that afternoon.  
"I told all of you," Faith reminded them.  
"What happened," asked Raye as she put her arms around Annika who was crying.  
"We gave our so called Valentines chocolates," Hope stated. "At the end of the day they all told us to beat it."  
"All the boys in the class planned this as a joke to the girls," Ariel added wiping the tears out of her eyes. Amy reached down and picked her up.   
"I am so sorry," Michiru placed a comforting hand on Hope's shoulder.  
"Mom," Gloria murmured. She handed a note to Mina.  
"Don't tell me," groaned Mina. She took the note and read it. "You punched three boys today."  
"Yes I punched mine, Annika's and Ariel's," Gloria replied.  
"Why didn't you punch Hope's," asked Daisy.  
"She wasn't crying," Gloria replied.  
"I am going to have to ground you," grumbled Mina as she pulled Gloria upstairs.  
"Well how was your Valentine's Day," Hotaru asked Madelyn.  
"It was fun," Madelyn replied. "On the other hand second grade boys don't care."  
"I guess that's a blessing," Hotaru sighed.   
  
"You promise you won't do anything to embarrass me," Daisy asked her parents as they were leaving for the school dance.  
"We promise," Lita assured her daughter.  
"Why are you so worried that we might embarrass you," Ken asked. "You aren't suppose to worry about that until you become a teenager."  
"Sorry," Daisy muttered. "But no one wants their parents at dances."  
"You can pretend you don't know us if you want," Lita offered.  
"I won't do that," Daisy wrapped her arms around Lita's waist.  
"Good," Lita replied kissing Daisy on the cheek. "Now let's go."  
  
"So we can stay up tonight," Ariel asked her mother in an excited voice. Since the dance was for fifth and sixth graders Amy agreed that Ariel could have a slumber party. Hope, Madelyn and Annika all came over. Since Gloria and Faith were grounded for fighting they were not there. Amy and Greg were going out for a little while so Palla and Ves were going to be watching the girls.  
"Yes you can stay up until we get home," Amy replied as she gave Ariel a kiss. "Just do what Palla and Ves say."  
"We will Madelyn replied.  
  
Lita and Ken stood with the other chaperones and watched the children dancing. For about the first half-hour no one danced. The girls stood on one side while the boys stood on the other. Finally one of the other chaperones talked a couple of boys into asking the girls to dance. Daisy was dancing a boy who was tall like she was. Maggie lucked out to and a tall boy had asked her to dance.  
"Lita," Ken whispered. He took her hand and led her behind the curtain of the stage.  
"Why are we here," asked Lita.   
"I just wanted to give my Valentine a special kiss," he replied. He kissed Lita. In a moment the two were passionately kissing on the lips.  
Then the curtain opened.  
The children all cheered except for Daisy who was completely mortified.  
  
"Chad that dinner was fantastic," Raye told her husband as they walked up to the palace entrance.  
"Only the best for my special lady," Chad replied. "If you liked the dinner wait until the dessert."   
"Ooh I can't wait," Raye laughed as she kissed Chad on the lips.  
Suddenly Daisy came barreling through. Raye and Chad broke their kiss. "How was the dance Daisy," asked Raye.  
"I am entering a convent," Daisy shouted as she slammed the door.  
"What happened," Chad asked Lita and Ken as they came up the steps with Maggie.  
"Excuse me," Maggie broke in. "But I am going to check on Daisy."  
"Go ahead dear," Lita told her.  
"What's with Daisy," asked Raye and Lita told them what happened.  
"Oh boy," Chad let out a whistle.  
"We really messed up tonight," groaned Ken.  
"Come on," Lita told him. "We had better go and talk to her." The two of them disappeared through the door.  
"Now," Raye said to Chad. "Where were we?"  
"I'll show you," Chad picked Raye up and they headed toward their quarters.  
  
"I will never be able to show my face at school again," moaned Daisy as she swiped the tears out of her eyes.  
"Oh come on," Maggie assured her best friend. "By Monday everyone will have forgotten about it."  
"Yeah right," Daisy grumbled.   
There was a knock at the door and Lita and Ken came in. "We need to talk," Lita told her.  
"I'll go and get something to drink," Maggie stated as she left the room.  
"Daisy we are so sorry," Ken told his angry daughter.  
"We had no intention of embarrassing you," Lita added. "We just wanted to spend the evening with you tonight."  
"It is hard for us to admit but you are growing up so fast," Ken said.  
"I know," Daisy sighed. "I was just so embarrassed but I guess I should be glad that you two love each other. Some of those kids have divorced parents. I am glad you two aren't."  
"We love you Daisy," Lita told her daughter.  
"I love you too Mom and Dad," Daisy flung her arms around Lita and hugged her. Ken wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter. Everyone was happy and all was forgiven.  
  
"How were they," asked Amy as she and Greg arrived home.  
"They were no problem at all," Palla replied.  
"On the other hand these four are always good," Ves added.  
"Well thank you for taking care of them," Greg told them.  
"No problem," Palla called as she and Ves left.   
Amy turned to the girls. Ariel and Madelyn were already asleep. Annika and Hope were awake but both of them looked tired. "Come on girls," Amy scooped up Ariel while Greg got Madelyn. "It's time for bed." Annika and Hope followed Amy and Greg into Ariel's room. Greg left while Amy put Ariel into her bed and tucked Madelyn into a sleeping bag. She then saw to Annika and Hope.  
"I hope you girls are feeling better now," Amy told them as she tucked the two into sleeping bags.  
"We do Aunt Amy," Annika replied. Amy smiled and she gave each girl a kiss goodnight. The two fell asleep immediately.   
All was quiet in Crystal Tokyo as everyone settled down to sleep.  



End file.
